


(Never) Be Alone Again

by Kiaishi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional crisis, M/M, Master/Servant, Misconception, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, hidden depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaishi/pseuds/Kiaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger had a loving father and brother. They were all supporting eachother and Ludger was happy. But the fate of the Kresnik Clan was to take part in Origin's trial, to sacrifice each other for the sake of success. After the trial, Ludger has become cold, putting a distance between himself and everyone else to never lose someone dear to him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never) Be Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Ludger, Bisley and Julius all share a close family bond. In this fiction, Alvin never became 'good' and stayed with Exodus after the schism was dispelled. This fiction will not be happy in any way, except for the few last chapters or so. Hope you still enjoy reading it!

Ludger wasn’t a happy person after Origin’s trial ended. He thought back to the hard ordeal he had to face, he had to kill another version of himself, his father Bisley Bakur had sacrificed himself to build a soul bridge to Canaan and his brother died while they fought Chronos. The young girl traveling with him, Elle, she also died. The catalyst transformation had killed her before Ludger even had a chance of posing his wish to Origin. As it finally came to that, Ludger frowned. He had to phrase his wish wisely. After all, humanity’s future depended on that. 

„Make Origin’s trial along with all belonging to it disappear forever.“, Ludger finally said.

Chronos seemed angry. He had never expected a wish as big as that to be posed to Origin.

„Foolish human. Do you know what you are doing? You are basically forcing Origin to work for eternity while you humans wreak havoc. How can you prove that you are worthy of soul purification?“, the spirit asked, crossing his arms.

Ludger clenched his fists and shook his head. „You, Origin and Maxwell all watch over the humans. You can decide if the humans are worth being saved. Besides…the Maxwell you formed the pact with is dead. The new Maxwell knew nothing of that until my father brought it up. Shouldn’t that make the pact invalid anyway?“

Origin laughed. „I see, you are quite determined, scion of Kresnik. Very well. I believe enough blood has been shed to prove your will to live. And your foolishness is perhaps what makes me so fond of humankind. I shall grant your wish and eliminate all the traces of my trial. However…I should erase you from existence as well…“, he paused and then added „Yet I have no right to kill you. You shall keep your Chromatus. You will not be transformed to a catalyst when using it, but if you have a child, it will become the Key of Kresnik and the trial will start again.“

„So you’re saying I shall end my lineage in turn for peace? Deal. I am ready to make that sacrifice.“

The spirits smiled And Chronos nodded. „Since the Chromatus is tied to your very existence, we cannot take it away without killing you. But we can’t allow you to become a catalyst either, to prevent new fractured dimensions. Thus, you are paying for the Chromatus usage by never being able to get another woman pregnant without restarting the trial. We shall watch over you and over humanity’s development.“

„Farewell, scion of Kresnik.“, Origin added and both spirits returned to the core, disappearing from view.

Ludger was forcefully pushed out of Canaan and the land disappeared, the only evidence of it ever appearing was the golden pocket watch that rested inside his pocket. He made his way back to Spirius. He knew he had to continue governing over the company, to strive for humanity’s well-being. 

And now there he was, all clad in black clothing, wearing leather boots and gloves as he impatiently tapped the back of his pen against the table. He was waiting for Vera to return with a report on fractured dimensions as he was reminiscing on the past. A loud crash tore him out of his thoughts and back to reality. The tapping stopped and his gaze wandered to the source of the crash. A window was broken and a man with shoulder-long hair stood there, pointing a gun at him. Ludger raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t move, watching the intruder.

„Found him.“, the man said after pressing a button on his earpiece.

A voice resounded through the room, reverberating in the otherwise silent room. „Take him out quickly, before he calls for backup.“

At that, Ludger stood up and smirked at the man. „Exodus, huh? Well…I don’t need any backup.“, he said in a cocky voice.

Before the man could react, Ludger transformed into his Chromatus, armor covering his body in black and golden plates. A lance appeared in his hands and he quickly moved behind the Exodus agent, kicking him onto the ground and stepping on the hand that held the gun before transforming back to normal. 

„Wow. A member of the Vint Svent Family, huh? Your uncle is quite infamous. Did you decide to do the same he does?“, Ludger asked, but the brunette clicked his tongue in disgust. 

„You don’t know shit about me.“, he said through grit teeth.

The Spirius CEO laughed. „I know quite a bit about you. Alfred Vint Svent, a man I usedto know as a kid, a man who went astray and assisted the terror group Exodus with the other-world-reactor plan.“, he paused to bend down and take the gun from the mercenary. „And you all failed because Dr.Jude Mathis and his friends have stopped you.“ 

„Where are you going with this? You’re the one who killed his own father and brother to become the CEO of the biggest corporation in both, Rieze-Maxia and Elympios. You have no business talking about crimes.“, he cursed.

That was when Ludger’s calm and cool mask that he wore at work cracked. He still couldn’t get over the death of his family. They swore to protect each other and Ludger felt like he was the only one to fail. He didn’t get to answer though, as Vera came through the door as soon as he opened his mouth. 

„President Kresnik, what happened?“, she gasped, dropping the clipboard and typing at her GHS hastily. „I have requested backup…“

Ludger forced a smile and nodded. „Thank you, Vera. Luckily I am unharmed. I can’t say the same for this man though. He is lying on glass shards. We should get him checked up by Rideaux after he’s brought to Spirius containment facility.“

Vera nodded. „Understood. I shall arrange that.“

As soon as she said that, Spirius agents kicked down the door and entered the office, all armed with guns. Ludger stepped aside and watched as Alvin was handcuffed and brought away. „Vera, please put the documents onto my desk. I shall take care of that after I learned more about Exodus‘ plans. Apparently they are planning to assassinate me, but I need to learn about the purpose of their plan.“

The woman nodded and put the folder onto the desk. „Please be careful.“

Ludger nodded and walked to the door. Before he exited the room, he turned back one more time and gave her another order. „Please arrange someone to repair the window while I’m gone.“

„Of course Sir.“, Vera nodded and flipped her GHS open as the CEO left.

Making his way to the underground facility, Ludger frowned. What would he say to Alvin? How could he convince the mercenary of his innocence without sounding too desperate? He had to keep his cool…it was hard, considering that his childhood friend just tried to kill him and also accused him of murdering his family.

Finally, he reached the cell and with a heavy heart, he opened the door and went in. Alvin was chained to the wall, sitting on the ground, so all the agents could look down at him. What a charade. Ludger narrowed his eyes and turned to the other agents. „Thank you. You are dismissed for now.“, he said in a bossy tone.

„But Sir, this man is still dangerous!“, a female agent protested.

Ludger’s face fell, he looked down at the woman despite being almost the same height as her. „Are you disobeying my orders? I just said I want all of you to leave.“, he said in a more icy tone. 

The woman swallowed and with a muttered apology, she shuffled away among the other agents. Only as everyone left and the door behind them was closed, Ludger continued. „So, Alfred…“

„Don’t fucking call me that.“, Alvin hissed.

Ignoring the remark, the agent continued „why were you trying to kill me?“

„And why would I tell you that?“, the brunette clicked his tongue in annoyance.

„What are Exodus‘ plans?“, he continued. 

Alvin finally looked at the silverette and snapped. „Hey, kid. Are you even listening?! I won’t tell you anything, so either kill me or scram!“

„Don’t throw your life away like that. Balan and Dr. Mathis wouldn’t want you to.“

„Who cares? You captured me, so I probably won’t even see the two again.“

Ludger smirked „Would you like to see them? They are both currently working for Spirius.“

Alvin frowned at that and got even angrier. „So first you kill your family and now you are making everyone into your personal puppet? You disgust me.“

„Is that what everyone believes? Is that why you try to assassinate me? You people know nothing about me!“, the agent’s voice cracked as he remembered his brother’s last smile. Tears welled up in his eyes and the cold, bossy look gave way to a look that a lost puppy could have. He quickly averted his gaze and clenched his fists before getting up snd leaving the room. He couldn’t believe he slipped up like this. 

He let the door slam shut behind him, leaving a confused Alvin inside of the cell.


End file.
